1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat dissipating module, and more specifically, to a heat dissipating module with enhanced heat dissipation efficiency for a memory of a system without a fan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For meeting special requirement, a conventional electronic device is reduced to a small size. For example, as the electronic device is desired to be disposed in a narrow space or in a difficult environment, a fan for dissipating heat can not be configured in the electronic device. In addition, a heat dissipating mechanism for the electronic device without a fan is mainly considered for a CPU or a chipset. In the situation without any heat dissipating mechanism, a temperature of a memory component would be increased extremely so that an operation system of the electronic device works unstably. For solving the above problem, a conventional solution is to form more holes on a casing of the electronic device, so that heat generated by the memory component can be dissipated outside the electronic device via air convection. However, as the electronic device is desired to be dustproof and waterproof, or is desired to dispose no hole on the casing, the above solution cannot be applied to the electronic device. Therefore, it is an important issue to design a memory heat dissipating module with easy assembly and well heat dissipation efficiency to apply to the electronic device which is dustproof and waterproof, or has no hole on the casing.